Procrastination
by angellwings
Summary: Jaitlyn. Caitlyn doesn't want to work on her paper, and uses Jason to distract herself.


**A/N:** _Standard-Ang3l_ and I were both up really late working on papers last night, and I managed to write this while I was procrastinating. lol.

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

Procrastination

by angellwings

* * *

Caitlyn had a paper due. It shouldn't have been hard to write, and it wasn't even that long…but she just _did not_ want to do it. She _should_. It was due the next day, but there were just so many more interesting things to do or look at. Like Jason. Yes, he was _far_ more interesting than her stupid paper on a ridiculous Greek tragedy. And he was there. Tuning his guitar in her living room.

Hence…Caitlyn was procrastinating.

Jason glanced up from his guitar and caught her stare. He quirked a brow at her. "Caitlyn, you are _working_ right? Because you _promised_ that my being here wouldn't be a distraction."

"I—I'm working."

"Really? So, if I took a look at your laptop right now you'd have—what?—half a page written?" He asked with a smirk.

"Well…"

"A quarter of a page?"

"Um…"

"A paragraph?"

She bit her bottom lip and sighed guiltily.

"A sentence? Oh please tell me you at least have a _word_ written?"

"Does my name count?"

"Caitlyn Michelle Gellar," He said with a stern glare.

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I don't want to."

He rolled his eyes. "Then I guess I'll just go home so you can work."

"Jas-_on_! No!"

"Then _work_. The sooner you finish the sooner we can make that recipe you found," He told her before he returned to tuning his guitar.

"Can't we just make the pastries and hang out _before_ I start working on it? Please?" She asked him as she stuck out her bottom lip.

He sighed as she continued to pout. "Caitlyn, I will not let you use me to procrastinate."

"_Please?"_ she asked again as she added puppy dog eyes to her pout.

Jason tried to look away and say no, but just _couldn't_. He sighed in resignation. "Fine."

She smiled brightly and closed her laptop. "Yessss!"

"I can't believe I let you talk your way out of doing _yet another _paper."

"It's not like it won't _ever_ get done. Just not for a few hours," Caitlyn told him with a chuckle.

"It's 9 in the evening. A _few_ more hours will be _midnight_."

She shrugged. "I do my best work when I'm loopy and hopped up on Mountain Dew."

"Didn't you tell me the last time this happened that you dozed off and woke up to find you'd typed a paragraph full of gibberish?" Jason asked suspiciously.

"Yes…but it was well composed gibberish," Caitlyn said slowly as she pulled out the ingredients for the pastries.

"Caity," He said with a concerned look. "If you don't get that paper done because of me—"

"Oh, please. I'll get it done. I'm in college. Procrastination is what I do."

"I don't know…"

"If I promise to _start_ my paper while these turnovers are in the oven will you let it go?"

"Yes," He said with a nod.

"Okay, then once we get these things in the oven I'll start on my paper. Promise."

They laid out the pastry dough into six rectangular pieces, and started to put the graham crackers on each one.

"What kind of turnover is this again?" Jason asked as they finished with the graham crackers and started placing three rectangular slices of Hershey's chocolate on top of the graham crackers.

"Peanut Butter S'mores," Caitlyn said with hungry greedy eyes. She pulled out a spoon and dug it into the jar of peanut butter. She went behind Jason as she put down the chocolate and placed a spoonful of peanut butter on top of each one. Once they were done with that Caitlyn carefully showed Jason how to fold over the dough and use a fork to mend the edges. They carefully transferred the pastries to a baking sheet and brushed them with egg wash. Then Caitlyn handed Jason the knife.

"Okay make a couple of slits into the top of each one," She told him as she dug the spoon back into the peanut butter and then ate a bit of it. Once he was done with that he set the knife aside.

"Now what?" He asked as his gaze drifted to Caitlyn sticking the spoon into her mouth.

"We wait for the oven to preheat," She said through a mouthful of peanut butter. She turned and set the oven temperature and then leaned back against the counter across from Jason. She stuck the spoon back into the peanut butter and then lifted it to her mouth to eat another spoonful, but Jason reached over and knocked her hand purposefully. The spoon hit her nose and smeared peanut butter across it.

He laughed at the shocked expression on her face.

"You think that's funny, huh?" Caitlyn asked with a playful glare. "Well, what I smeared peanut butter in those well maintained curls of yours? Would you find it so amusing then?"

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't. Linda would _kill_ me."

Caitlyn gave him a curious look. "Linda?"

"Hair stylist for the tour. She hates me and Nate enough for our curls. She'd hate me even more if I showed up tomorrow with peanut butter in them."

"Too bad, so sad for you then," Caitlyn said as she lunged at him with the spoon. He yelped and jumped away from her, but she kept coming. She held the spoon out in front of her and chased Jason around her apartment. "Will you come back here! It's only fair that I get revenge!"

"Not unless you want to go to the venue tomorrow and explain to Linda how _peanut butter_ ended up in my hair!"

"Why don't you just tell her you started a food fight that you couldn't finish! Cause you're a big wimp!" Caitlyn exclaimed as they made their way back to the kitchen. She cornered Jason in the back of her kitchen with the spoon held out toward him. "Ha! I win! Be prepared to be washing peanut butter out of your hair for _days_."

She charged him with the spoon but Jason grabbed her wrist and held it up over their heads. "You haven't won yet, Caity."

She wiggled and struggled as she tried to free her wrist, but it was no use. He had a solid hold on it. He brought his other hand up and pried the spoon out of her fingers. He reached over and dropped it into the sink before pulling Caitlyn toward him slowly until she was pressed against his chest. Jason moved so that he was holding her captured wrist behind her back and then wrapped his other arm around her waist.

She placed her free hand on his shoulder and swallowed thickly. "Um, Jase? What—"

"Caity, don't talk for a minute. I want to see something."

She removed her hand from his shoulder to nervously tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "What are you trying to see?"

"Shh," He said with a chuckle. "You're talking."

"I—I'm sorry. It's a habit. I tend to ramble when there's silence and I don't know what to make of—"

Caitlyn's sentence was cut off as Jason's lips suddenly covered hers. Jason's tongue pressed against her front teeth and Caitlyn couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her mouth as she parted her lips. Her free arm slid past his shoulder and around his neck until she cold bury her fingers into the curls at the nape of his neck. As Caitlyn's fingers wrapped around his curls he pressed her back against the counter and deepened the kiss. He groaned and kissed her more aggressively. He released the wrist that he'd captured and Caitlyn immediately stuck that one in his curls too. His hands flattened against her back and one of them dipped just under the hem of her shirt.

Caitlyn was standing on her tip toes to with her arms wrapped around Jason's neck while he kissed her senseless. Her calves were getting tired from standing on tip toes and as Jason lifted her to sit on the counter she wondered if he could read her mind. She gasped as his hand accidentally slipped further underneath her shirt and Jason began to trail kisses across her jaw and her neck. She kept her fingers in his curls as he stopped on her collar bone. His tongue touched her skin and she nearly jumped off the counter.

The oven suddenly beeped and Jason let out a low growl. Caitlyn blushed and laughed at him. "The turnovers need to go into the oven."

"No," He whined.

Her brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Because once you put those things in the oven you'll have to start your stupid paper."

"I could put it off a bit longer," Caitlyn said with a smirk. "Especially if you're going to keep kissing me _like that_."

"No," He said with a sigh. "No, you promised. You _have_ to do that paper once you put the turnovers in the oven."

"Then maybe I won't put them in the oven for _several_ more minutes," Caitlyn said as she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter. "And _you_ can keep kissing me."

"Caity…"

"Oh come on!" She pouted. "I was just starting to really sink into it!"

He laughed and placed a quick kiss on her neck. He pulled away to look at her. "Caity, we will have plenty of time later to make out."

She smiled hopefully at him. "We will?"

He kissed her lips softly and slowly for a few more minutes. When he stopped he smiled brightly at her. "Believe _me_, we will. Now that I've actually kissed you it's going to be impossible to stop myself."


End file.
